1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to motherboards, and particularly to a motherboard applicable in electronic devices of varying working voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
Many monitoring products, such as a Digital Video Server (DVS), network camera (IP-CAM) with a Charge-coupled Device (CCD), an IP-CAM with a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) are in current use. However, the DVS requires a 12V DC adapter to power the video decoder, the IP-CAM with CCD requires a 5V DC adapter to power the CCD, and the IP-CAM with CMOS requires a 3.3V DC adapter to power the CMOS. Thus, three different motherboard models are required for these monitoring products, which is not cost-effective.